The present invention relates to a portable power drill or a drill hammer.
Many kinds of systems for shifting the change-speed gears of portable power drills and drill hammers are known, such as rotatable selector elements and levers with which various operating states can be selected; in these systems, the selector elements must pass through the housing wall.
To that end, it is usual to use selector elements designed as a one-piece component with complex locking contours, mounted on the gearbox. A disadvantage is that producing these complex components requires complicated, expensive tools, and the sealing between the housing wall and the selector element is problematic.